Tri-level decoders are typically used to detect conditions at the input pins of an integrated circuit. For example, tri-level decoders are used to detect if an integrated circuit pin has been shorted to the power supply, shorted to ground, or driven to an intermediate voltage level. This application of tri-level logic is useful to help minimize the number of die bonding pads and package pins required on an integrated circuit. If binary logic was used, two pins would be required to decode three states. Tri-level logic can detect three states using only one die pad and one package pin. Similarly, two tri-level logic signals can decode nine states using two pins, can while binary logic would require four pins.